What in God's name is a happy ending? part 2
by Obsessive-Gal
Summary: This is the second story. Follow Janet Blanchard as she helps the savior, and tries to deal with a worried Mary-Margaret. In Fairytale Land, Vanessa just can't get Regina off her back...OC!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I don't own ONCE.

"Janet, sweetheart. Did you get enough sleep last night?" Mary Margaret took a sip of her coffee, staring at her with a pinch of slyness. Janet, who's eyes were barely opened yawned, then stated-

"A little, I just had a weird dream again."

"And you were wandering around the town again."

"Yes, but, look up at the clock."

"Why…?" Mary Margaret looked at the town clock from the window and almost choked on her drink.

"Isn't that amazing Mary Margaret?"

"Of course! That clock hasn't moved for years! When did the mechanics finally go up there and fix it?"

"We don't have any clock mechanics, only car mechanics, and the curse is starting to be broken!"

Mary Margaret smiled at her, and closed her eyes.

"You're the only person in the world who can make me smile on a Friday morning Janet."

"You're very welcome. I'm going to find Henry. He has the book, no correction, his mom has the book, and I really need it at the moment."

"Just be at school when the first bell rings, or else I just might have a heart attack."

Janet didn't hear most of the talk, for she was already halfway down the stairs by then. She came out onto the sidewalk, secured her music box necklace, and made her way towards the mayors house.

In fact, the woman herself was in front of the clock tower looking up at it- very angry.

"What's wrong Madame Mayor?"

Regina looked down at Janet in an evil glare.

"Nothing, I was just on my way to talk with Ms. Swan."

"Oh did Henry forget to tell you that she's staying, even after you told her to get the heck out of town?"

"Yes, but Henry hasn't been telling me a lot of things lately, like the fact that he has a story book."

"Actually, it's mine too. Henry just likes to be the innkeeper of it."

Regina raised one eyebrow.

"Well, in that case….." she shoved the book into Janet's open arms. "Here, take it. It's worthless to me now."

Janet smiled and looked up at her, ready to say thank you when-

"But if I see Henry with this book ever again, I swear on my father's grave that…"

"That what Madame Mayor?" someone new had come into the conversation.

Regina turned around to face Mr. Gold, who seemed also very angry.

"Or else I will just have to take the book and dispose of it myself."

Janet took the book and pressed it against her tightly.

"Anyway, it is none of your business Gold. And for your information, I was looking for a place to dump this anyway." She looked back at Janet.

"But I guess a snotty little girl will have to do."

"Leave her be Madame Mayor, this girl has enough on her plate as it is." Gold was furious.

Regina rolled her eyes and growled, walking towards Granny's diner. Janet was speechless. "Are you ok Janet?"

She shook her head and pulled the book closer to her.

"Poor dear, can you talk anymore?"

"Y-yeah."

"Well, I have to say dearie, you held your ground pretty firmly, but next time, you should leave the talking to me, and everything will be fine."

Janet looked down at the ground and stuttered-

"I-I'm s-s-sorry sir."

"You have no need to be repentant dear, it's merely a suggestion. Why don't you run along now, I'm sure Ms. Blanchard is looking forward to seeing you in class today." He joked.

"Yeah okay," she responded, not really getting the vibe. "See you later." She turned towards the diner, taking a few steps, only to stop mid-way, turning around and giving him a hug.

She ran off without seeing his expression, with dire things on her mind

Mr. Gold took a while to comprehend what had just occurred, then when it clicked, a smile flourished upon his face.


	2. Hello sorry :(

Dear Readers,

Hello, this is Insanity's Breaking Point posting for Obsessive Gal. Obsessive Gal will not be posting anytime in the near future. Until further notice she has hereby retired from Fan-fiction. I know that a few of you eagerly await her updates but in the last few months a lot has happened and so she has decided that she will no longer read or write on this site. Her profile will remain up but will also remain inactive until a time where she sees fit to start up again.

Until further notice,

Insanity's Breaking Point


End file.
